Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have been one of the most popular flat displays, and thus have become the most important display platform of current IT or video products. The main driving principle of the TFT-LCDs is described as below. The system board connects the R/G/B compressed signals, control signals and power with the connector on the printed circuit board (PCB). The data are processed by the timing controller (TCON) IC on the PCB, and connect to the display area of the LCD via source-chip on film (S-COF) and gate-chip on film (G-COF) such that the LCD may obtain the power and the signals.
Conventionally, the PCB is fixed on the back plate via screws. The assembly process is complicated. As the contact capability of the screws is not controllable, and thus the ground attributes of the PCB cannot be guaranteed. When the electrostatic interference is transmitted to the PCB, the electrostatic discharge (ESD) may be bad for the reason that the electrostatic cannot be quickly transmitted to the back plate. To overcome this issue, additional structure has to be configured to increase the grounding property of the PCB, which increases the cost.